Riceball's Twin
by Risechi
Summary: What if Tohru Honda wasn't born as an only child and had a twin sister, would everything be the same; or would there life with the Sohma's be different? Follow along the Honda girl's and there adventures into the Sohma's world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hello there everyone, I originally had this story going on another account but I lost my login information sadly from being away for too long. So I decided to make a new account and start posting over here, so I hope you enjoy this story and all the things that may come._

 **DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own fruits basket nor the characters in any way, I only own the rights to my own character_ Hikairi _. Though, it would be pretty awesome if I owned fruits basket._

* * *

I sighed as I started to zip the tent shut while I watched my twin sister express how lovely the sun was shining, and she told our mother that we were going to school now and to watch over the tent. That's my sister for you, Happy. And never really showing any sign of weakness, unlike me. I should introduce myself before you get any more lost. The name is Hikairi Honda, and the bubbly girl is named Tohru Honda; my twin sister.

We look pretty much almost identical, without long brown colored hair and our blue eyes. Though our facial features are naturally different, Tohru looking more like our grandfather. And I looking more like our father. Though you probably also wondering why we're coming out of a tent, well our mother passed away last May, and our father when we were just young girls. So once she was gone, so was our home.

So Tohru and I thought to not be a burden on anyone and just live on our own in a tent in the woods. But, our lives haven't really what you could call easy. Though we try to make the most out of it as we can. As we walked through the woods I looked at my watch noting how we actually left a bit too early and suggested that maybe we explore the woods a little, Tohru nodded her head thinking that it would be a fun idea.

We kept walking until we came across what appeared to be an old style Japanese home, I was actually surprised to find a home out in these woods; though my sister was more fixated on some painted rocks of the different animals of the Chinese zodiac. I would be lying if I said they weren't cool, but I wasn't deeply in love, unlike Tohru was. I looked back up at the house wondering just who in the world would live out here, well besides us. A male's voice soon spoke through the air as Tohru jumped and I screamed loudly nearly losing my balance.

"Hello, what's this? I must be seeing things. Two girls out here? My, my."

"H-Hello, I'm sorry for us trespassing we just saw these and-"

"Oh it's quite alright, please continue. I merely set them out to dry."

I watched the two conversate as Tohru slowly let herself calm down, and not be the freaked out worry wart she can be. I looked to the male; he had medium black colored hair and brown eyes. He also was dressed in a grayish colored kimono, guess he wanted to match his house. But I must admit he was pretty dang cute, wait what in the world am I saying?! He's way to old Hikairi. I looked down to the rocks examining them a little more.

"And here I thought young people were bored by old-fashioned superstitions like the Chinese zodiac."

"I think there pretty cute, and hmpf were not that young."

I crossed my arms huffing some; I knew the context that the man meant. But I still wanted to be considered someone older. Tohru nodded to my words, though only to the part where I thought they were cute. But she soon changed the subject growing a sad face when she mentioned that the cat wasn't included. Here we go again.

 **~Flashback~**

Once upon a time...

God told all the animals, I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late! Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back of the Ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall.

After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except the cat, who had been tricked.

I remembered my mother told us this story once when Tohru and I were little, I just thought it was some kind of made up bedtime story and not something to get too sad about. Though not for my sister, she became a crying mess. My mother asked her what was wrong and she climbed from our futon we both shared, and announced that she would give up being the year of the dog; and become the year of the cat.

 **~End Flashback~**

"And that's how much I like the cat."

"Really? I wish I could see the look on his face if he heard you say that."

Tohru looked lost as I blinked a few times wondering what he could possibly mean by that. He leaned in waving his hand a few times saying that it was nothing, and here I thought my twin was a weird one.

"So, the two of you were born in the year of the dog? I knew I felt connected to you two. Can't you feel it?"

Wait how did he know that Tohru and I were born in the year of the dog? I mean she might have mentioned it when I was zoned out since she is the type of person who would tell a random stranger her life story and not give a worried thought. I looked back appalled as he soon mentioned that he was a "dog" as well, oh god Hikairi, you think a pervert is cute! I soon snapped my head up as I heard the man groan in pain.

"Really. Must you always act like such a letch?"

"Okay, that hurt. What do you have in there, a dictionary?"

"No, I have three of them?"

Oh my goodness, I'm starting at the prince what's his name, oh yeah Yuki Sohma. He is pretty well known in our school and has even himself a huge fan club of girls. My sister seems to be staring at him quite deeply. I so hope she isn't a weird fangirl, though I think she's just shocked to meet someone so popular, since well were kind of the weird kids at our school.

"Are you two alright, my cousin didn't do anything to the both of you, did he?"

"Hmpf! Must you always me out to be some kind of pervert Yuki-kun?"

I giggled some as I shook my head; I found it kind of funny on how it seemed the older man now seemed to act as if he was a young child being upset. Tohru stood there in a daze as I had to nudge her shoulder some to try and bring her back into reality. She jumped some shaking her head in response before shouting.

"G-Good morning Sohma-kun!"

Yup, she's back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Attack of the fan club girls, and return of the prince_

 **A/N:** _Oh goodness there are actually people out there who liked my story? I honestly didn't think that anyone would even take a moment to read this story, much less favorite and follow this. So thank you very much everyone that has at least read chapter one. So here is finally chapter two of Riceballs Twin, enjoy._

* * *

The walk to school was to be honest pretty awkward, I mean we were just randomly walking with one of our fellow classmates who apparently lives near our tent; much less he's never once spoke a word to me or Tohru for that matter. Tohru was eager to walk with him in hopes of probably making friends with him, as I didn't really see the whole point in it. Finally arriving through the gates of the school I could soon feel that of glares on my back while we walked into the building, I knew it was probably none other than the prince Yuki fan club, I mean it's almost like it's some kind of cult or something. After me and Tohru both said our goodbye to Yuki, just like that the four club members appeared out behind a wall glaring us down; while the blonde pig tailed girl started causing quite a scene over us just apparently walking to school with their stupid dumb prince.

"Explain yourselves Honda's! Why did the two of you come to school with Yuki? I want you to give us a full and complete explanation got it!"

I could see out of the corner of my eye see some students stopping what they were doing and now watching this childish scene unfold, I mean sure this dude was only a first year like us but he was already called a "prince." Not to mention he was pretty much also the most popular student in the whole entire school for some reason, probably due to his damn looks. I looked back over to see that she was still yelling about pure dumb nonsense to my sister who honestly looked like she was about to cry at any given moment, and that is where I drew the line.

"Hey! It was a damn coincidence that me and Tohru so happened to walk to school with your so called prince Yuki, so how about you just shut up and get the hell off of my sisters back you cult loving freaks!"

Well that plan sure as hell failed, shouldn't have expected it to have any affect. Though at least they turned their wrath off Tohru, though it was all now given to me, but unlike her I wasn't really to fazed by this girls anger. I mean it wasn't like she was dating that dude, so why get upset over something as him walking to school with some girls? I mean hell it's not were like dating that pretty boy, as if! I was getting to the point where I was about to deck the pigged haired girl until I saw behind her stood two mine and Tohru's best friends as one of them spoke.

"Tohru and Hikairi told you that it was a coincidence, right? So stop fantasying over it and why not get a life."

"What's this huh? Getting your gangster friend to stick up for you guys, don't think that were scared of you yankee!"

I was honestly covering my mouth trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape; I mean this was obviously pretty pathetic to the point where I was almost amazed the other students weren't chuckling, though I am thankful that our friends Uo and Hanna stepped in. I'm not too sure if I would have enjoyed seeing the principle if I did get to punch that girl in the face. I looked back seeing that Hanna was mentioning something about using her electric waves on the fan club girl. Though I couldn't make out what she was really saying but it seemed to make the girl run like her life was on the line, as the club soon left I soon was embraced along with Tohru into Uo's arms, as she stroked our hair as if she was our mother.

"Hannajima, Don't zap anyone got it."

I pulled away soon from the hug brushing my uniform and patting my hair, I wasn't really the kind of person for being hugged. As the bell soon played through the galls we four headed to the home ec room. I was smiling explaining how I almost punched her, though Tohru was freaking out being worried as Uo just laughed telling me that she was surprised that I hadn't. Making it into the class on time I looked to the blackboard seeing that today we were supposed to make some kind of dinner along with rice, groaning as I sunk into my seat as I sucked when it came to cooking unlike my sister, who seemed to be able to cook anything you could almost think of.

We soon started getting to work once class started I explained on how me and Tohru came across Yuki's house while exploring around and resulted in walking to school with him, though come to think of it, that cute I mean older dude Shigure he seemed a little surprised that me and Tohru were living so close to his place. I wonder why he looked so surprised, well they do live out in the middle of the woods after all, I soon nearly dropped my bowel of cooked rice hearing Tohru call Yuki handsome as I looked to her shocked.

"Oh please, he isn't that handsome in the slightest!"

"Eh, Hikairi so you're not enchanted by his prince likeness like Tohru?"

"Not even!"

I spoke loudly while I chopped up the vegetables sticking out my tongue, Uo laughed to my reaction while I gave her a glare when I realized that she was messing with me, I hated that. Tohru nervously laughed as she could feel the tension slowly building as we finished the remaining of the cooking, well mostly Tohru with the help of Hannajima. As our meal was complete Hannajima mentioned that she felt strange waves coming from Yuki, and that made both me and Tohru interested since unlike her we couldn't tell that he had anything weird. Well besides that fan club.

"Oh yeah, I heard that he had a girl confess her love to him one day at school and she practically flung herself at him; he apparently pushed her away before she could touch him."

Uo laughed mentioning it as I couldn't help but think that was pretty strange, though maybe he has some kind of germ phobia, or maybe he didn't enjoy random people hugging him? I mean what person would like a random stranger coming up to them and touching them. I started to wash up the remaining kitchen ware that we used as I stopped so did Tohru when our friends started talking about what I especially didn't want to discuss.

"It is a shame that the two of you have to pay for all of your school expenses, though you shouldn't have to work every day just to pay for your tuition; this is public school after all."

"Well after I graduate I want to be able to pay my own way, so that's why I have to start saving money up now."

I nodded along with Tohru as I know we honestly can't tell either of them the truth on where were actually living, I mean if Hanna let alone Uo knew that me and Tohru were living in a tent she would be furious. She'd probably burst into grandfathers house with her motorcycle. I looked up reassuring them though that we were still staying with our father's grandfather, as Tohru said they were feeding us a lot. I sighed soon in relief quietly.

* * *

School finally ended as the bell echoed throughout the school. I placed my books into my bag as running over to where my sister was waiting for me nodding to her indicating that I was ready, waving soon goodbye to our friends we walked down the halls stopping soon at the shoe locker as we spotted prince boy, oh aren't we just lucky today. Giving a forced smile.

"Ah! Sohma-kun were really sorry about intruding this morning."

"I should be the one apologizing to you two; I do hope you can both forgive my cousins rudeness."

The three of us soon walked out of the school chatting about the incident from this morning as I went on saying it wasn't bad, since his cousin wasn't really that rude; weird is the correct word to have described him. He soon looked back as he mentioned on how if he heard right he remembered something on how Tohru said she wished she could have been born in the year of the cat. She nodded her head as Yuki stopped walking standing completely still, I could totally feel like his body aura whatever totally change.

"The cat is a fool, and he has that of a bad nature. Did you know, that the Chinese zodiac is actually a timekeeping system of tens and twelve's? It was used for calendars and clocks. Later astrologers combined it with the principles of yin-yang, the order to tell fortunes. Animals had nothing to do with it."

"Sounds interesting."

I chimed in my two cents as it was kind of interesting, but it was pretty obvious that this dude hated cats for one reason or another. I mean besides the fact that cats are freaking evil! True story.

"When and why the animals were added no one really knows for sure, but there never was once room for the cat in the zodiac. And it's better that way. The cat would just throw everything off anyways. The cat is truly a fool."

"Sohma-kun, do you really hate cats that much?"

I looked down to my watch as I snapped everyone from whatever thoughts they had as I screamed loudly seeing the time, it was nearly almost time me and Tohru were supposed to clock in at our jobs. I grabbed a hold of her arm tugging her some as my sister freaked as well showing her my watch as I waved off to Yuki.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but if we don't leave now were going to be late for work. As much as that deep conversation was fun, we really must be going."

"Honda-san?"

Oh what now, can't you see that were in a rush. Tohru looked back as he placed a leaf on her forehead, I blinked remembering that you could I think use that as a way to tell someone's temperature or something as I tapped my foot loudly on the concrete as he looked momentarily concerned.

"I noticed it this morning you don't look too well. It's been hot out lately, so you shouldn't overwork yourself. Well, I will see you two tomorrow."

I didn't take a moment to watch him leave as I soon grabbed onto my sisters arm pulling her to come on, as the two of us ran all the way not stopping until we reached the building in were we worked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _Yet another loss and past_ _feelings_

 **AN:** _Hello there everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in putting up this next chapter, some things came up though now I'm back here presenting you with chapter three of the story! So I hope you enjoy the next installment._

* * *

I sighed as we changed into our work uniform as I slammed my locker closed, it sucked sometimes having to work our asses off while we could be like most kids having fun with our teen years, but nope we just got to work, work, and work. I let a sigh escape from my lips as watched my sister put a bandanna on her head I told her that she shouldn't work so hard to day, or she's actually going to catch herself a cold. She just smiled to me with that cheery smile telling me that she was going to be fine, damn do you always have to be so happy?" We walked out of the changing room as I remembered about the meeting with Sohma-kun after school; he seemed to have been worried about Tohru even though I was being probably rude once again by being in such a rush. It's always been like that though, always speaking before I think and not to mention everyone just worrying about the two of us like were baby ducks or something.

I mean I know our life is hard and all but I bet our mother had it worse, from the random stories that I have heard. Our father died of an illness when Tohru and I were only three years old. And mom always worked to support the three of us. She, she was always there for us. She was always so cheerful like Tohru, and back then I was always attached to mom she was mine and Tohru's protector. So it honestly never once crossed my mind that she could die. After that there were tons of arguments about who would be adopting me and Tohru, though none of them in the end wanted us. Eventually, they all decided that we were going to move in with my grandfather on my father's side. He lives his life on a pension so we decided to get jobs to pay for the expenses that we needed ourselves.

I remember the entire time grandfather would always call Tohru after our mother, but he would always call me by my actual name. Though I remembered one time when I was little I had to get my hair cut short after some kid stuck gum in my hair, and grandfather called me after my father's name once while I could remember his face looking sad. I remember at the time I felt like grandfather didn't like me, but now I know that he much he really misses our father. Though four months ago in May grandfather thought it would be a good time to remodel the house before apparently my father's sister's family also came to live with him, so he asked if we had a place where we could stay during the remodeling.

I mean Hanna lives in such a big family, while Uo only has a one bedroom apartment, so we really couldn't bother to ask them if we could stay for however long it took them to remodel grandfather's place. Then Tohru came up with the bright idea that, since we would be living on our own one day why not just start now? I thought she was honestly crazy though I could tell she was dead serious, I agreed to her idea as we didn't have really any money but enough to buy us a two man tent, an some sleeping bags. I looked up from my train of thought seeing one of our bosses speak to Tohru about moving some trash bags, she looked up as I walked over picking em up an moving them without saying anything. The man just nodded before walking back out of the room. I could tell the man who looked to be in his late 40's surprised that I seemed to be a high school girl, pft I mean who cares anyways. Work finally ended for the day and I could see how drained Tohru looked, I mean sure she gets tired, but not this tired looking. I closed my locker after getting back in my uniform as I paced my hand on her face as she looked up to me.

"What's wrong Hikairi-Chan?"

"Shut up, I'm feeling you head. Damn you're starting to burn up, let's get back home and I'll take care of you."

I took a hold of my sister's hand dragging her out of the room; she gasped some as I probably pulled a little too hard which I apologized for. I mean yeah I have a soft spot when it comes to my sister just like most people who have siblings but sometimes I can't help but get mad, she's always like this working too hard. I mean dammit I'm here to! I sighed as we walked back through the forest still not letting go of Tohru's hand, it had been a silent walk and it looked like she would fall over any time. Making it finally back into the tent I told her to stay here while leaned over grabbing a wash rag telling her I'd be back to take care of her, she just nodded as she laid down. I gave a light smile as I opened the door to the tent soon looking up I saw prince boy, and Shigure in front of me. I was about to open my mouth before Shigure soon started bursting into a fit of laughter as I balled my fist, Yuki told him that it was rude to laugh as I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll fucking kick you."

* * *

Yuki had suggested that we head with him back to his house, Shigure kept laughing as I just shrugged my shoulders as at least it would be warm and better for Tohru to be inside somewhere warm. She was saying that we would be fine until I pulled her hand telling her to just accept the offer. We finally made it back to Shigure's as we sat around the table as I could see that ass still snickering, I mean how funny seriously is two girls living in a tent really is? Yuki ignored his cousin as he shook his head looking to us I explained pretty much the whole situation to him with Tohru as he nodded his head.

"I see, so that explains about the tent. How long have the two of you been living out there?"

"For about a week now."

"I wondered how you two could have been living nearby. You know that this hill is all Sohma property? We haven't rented it out or sold it."

Whoa is he serious? This land belongs to his family, damn not only he has good looks, he's rich to. I looked down to my lap wondering what we were going to do now, I mean it's not like we have any extra money that me and Tohru could get our own place or anything like that. I soon looked up hearing my sister starting to speak.

"Umm, then, if it isn't too much trouble, could you rent us a camping space? We'll leave as soon as our grandfathers remodeling is done. We don't have much money, but we can pay for it. Please?"

"That place is dangerous. The cliff wall is unstable and you never know when some shady characters might pass through. Besides, where will you plug in your curling iron? Ahhh, I crack myself up."

Does it honestly look like we curl our hair? As I grabbed a string of my long straight brown hair, I looked straight to Shigure as he said shady characters as soon looked back as I think he realized as I was eying him as someone who could be a shady character he stopped laughing. Yuki looked back to his older cousin.

"So, you're done laughing?"

"It's alright! We don't mind we can take care of ourselves! So please? I'm begging you.."

My sister jumped up from her spot looking determined making a fist, I just shook my head. I mean yeah we are begging trying to keep a place to stay but I mean it sounds like they are trying to at least let us know about the dangers if we keep living in that spot, I mean we can always find another spot. As she finished her speech she soon she collapsed on her knees, I leaned over as Yuki also rushed to her side putting his hand on her forehead. I pulled back as I sat there watching some.

"Honda-san! You don't look well, you have a fever."

"I'll go get ice. Huh now, if I were ice, were would I be hiding?"

I sighed as I looked back my eyes nearly popping out of my head seeing the amount of garbage that was filled in what appeared to be a kitchen. Damn never thought the two of them to be such messy dudes, I rolled my eyes as obviously ice would be inside of the freezer. I just simply shook my head.

"It's like a garbage jungle."

"Oh! That's nearly poetic!"

There was silence for a few moments as it looked like Shigure was staring off into space as he soon looked back to us as his whole face turned completely serious, I was surprised with his sudden change in atmosphere.

"There was a landslide just now, the ground is still weak from the last storm we had."

"Mmm, ummm how do you know that a landslide just happened?"

"How? Well call it "animal instinct."

"Stop messing around, where was this landslide?"

"Always so solemn, Yuki-Kun."

Shigure wined as I looked back over to my sister feeling her head again, she felt warmer than she did after work. Tohru I could tell was extremely worried from the mention of the landslide as I tried to show no worry to her in my own face, though I was worried. I mean that is the only place is our home. As Tohru looked to the two males her voice shaking.

"Could it have been? What if it was near out tent?!"

I jumped up at the mention of that, I gripped my fists as it seemed Shigure wasn't going to give us an answer as I gritted my teeth. Stupid! Our home could be destroyed and if you so called know where it is, why don't you just tell us?! I sprinted from the house forgetting my shoes as I ran, I could hear the voices of my sister and Yuki call me but I ignored them, mine an Tohru's home was more important right now, I wasn't going to allow us to lose something again! I kept running as I tripped over my footing hitting the ground, I grunted as I pulled myself up looking forwards my eyes growing, it was the landslide. I stared in complete shock seeing the poles of our tent sticking up as I ran to the hill pulling the rock an dirt away trying to get to our stuff.

"Dammit not again!"

I cursed loudly as I started feeling the tears well in my eyes, Hikairi now's not the time to be weak, you have to be strong. You have to be the strong one. I kept digging as I soon heard voices call my name out I looked back seeing Yuki and Shigure running to me, I didn't see Tohru seeing that she must have stayed behind. I looked back digging.

"Mom! I'm here to get you, hang on!"

I kept speaking trying to get to her picture though there was so much dirt it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere, I was so absorbed I didn't hear the footsteps of Yuki as he bent down next to me trying to what seemed to try an calm me down, soon Shigure coming to my other side. I could feel the tears welling as I slowly stopped digging.

"Honda-san, calm down."

"But my mom, she's stuck an she must be in pain. I need to save my mom."

"Let's come back when its light out, if there is another land slide an you get hurt. Your mother would be in even more pain."

I looked to Shigure sniffling as I simply nodded my head, looking back to the rubble for a moment I rubbed my eyes walking back with them back to the house, As we walked back Shigure told me I could sleep downstairs with Tohru as I just nodded I wasn't really in the mood for talking. Yuki said he was going to go ahead and check on Tohru as I spoke up to Shigure.

"It seems that we lost our home again."

He seemed shocked at my sentence as he asked if it hurt, I looked to him blinking as I just simply shook my head.

"You would think so, but no. I, me and Tohru been through much worse. "I hate you." Why did I have to tell my mother that? I hate a stupid fight with my mother the morning before I went to school, the day she died in an accident. I had always been attached to my mother, but I had always felt like she loved my sister more. Always depending on her and not me. So before school she was talking about Tohru to me I told her I hated her, how she would always depend on her but not me. It was so stupid for me to say, an after the accident. I hated myself; I couldn't look anyone in the face, mostly my sister."

As i sighed as I could see the house coming back into view as I shook my head laughing some.

"But I knew my mother had loved the both of us the same amount, I knew that she depended on the both of us the same, I mean we were her whole world after all. I still think sometimes this is some nightmare, but I know its reality. I know I can't save and bring my mom back."

I finished my words as we stood in front of his house, Shigure was looking down to me as I soon looked up meeting his gaze, it was completely silent for a while as I had wondered I maybe had said to much about mine and Tohru's life, or maybe I shouldn't have said that much of personal info. I rubbed the back of my head nervously as I soon broke eye contact bowing my head as I rushed into the house leaving him alone. I hurried inside to where he said I could sleep seeing an extra futon laid out seeing Tohru already asleep, I smiled lightly before climbing in an falling asleep.

* * *

Shigure stood there as he honestly didn't know how to exactly respond to the young girl that was in front of him, he soon saw her break eye contact as she rushed into the house. He let out a faint laugh at it as he shook his head. To him he saw how strong she was being for her sister, though he knew she was weak under it. Just like everyone else, though he thought she shouldn't force herself to be so strong.

"So she went inside?"

"Hmn, where you listening in on us?"

"I'm surprised; at school she seems so strong, not letting anything affect her. Completely not caring about the world around her. You'd never really imagine that this was the life she lived. It's incredible."

"How is that incredible?"

"When I was little, I wanted to run away from the Sohma house. But I never had any courage and was scared to run. I could have lived out in a tent like them. I could have gone to the woods like them, heh I'm acting like a spoiled brat. It's pathetic."

"You are spoiled, but your spirit is different from Hikairi-Kun's. There's really no comparison. And if you think that's incredible. Then you really obviously don't appreciate Hikairi-kun."

"Can you watch them? I'm going to go out."

"Where? Don't tell me you're going to go dig there things up? Should I go with you, it's too much for you to do alone."

Small rats soon appeared behind Yuki as he smiled some to his older cousin.

"I never said, I was going alone."

As he soon left standing outside with him as he cousin nodded heading back inside of his house.

"Be safe."


End file.
